


Puppy Love

by Pieceofship



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Animal abuse and neglect in the second chapter, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, both chapters are based on true stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Ishimondo and dogs.





	1. Chapter 1

Moving in together seemed like a swell idea. Granted neither could afford there own place together at the moment, but overtime Kiyotaka felt confident they would in time. For now they would just have to live with his father. It was the perfect setup if you were to ask him, having Mondo move in meant an extra set of hands to help around the house. And both him and Mondo had jobs alongside their studies, Kiyotaka intended to go into politics while Mondo honed his craft in carpentry. So they could pay for rent and food, which despite his father’s protests, he had a feeling his father appreciate the extra money. 

Now, there was just one flaw in this plan. One small, four legged problem...

An elderly woman who Mondo used to live next door too had a dog, a sand coloured chihuahua named Cupcake. The woman was being moved into a nursing home after one too many close calls, unfortunately she couldn’t take Cupcake with her. And having his boyfriend being ever the dog lover, he was the first to step up to the plate and take in Cupcake. The problem wasn’t that he and his father weren’t allowed to have pets in their household, despite it being cramped a small dog breed like Cupcake wasn’t going to drastically change things, so she herself wasn’t the problem.

The problem was with his father.

Kiyotaka watched as his father narrowed his eyes at Cupcake, who Mondo let down to explore her new temporary home.

“That’s not a dog.” he spoke, lips forming a frown as he watched Cupcake sniff the floor. “That’s a rat.”

His father working in the police force meant he usually worked along side police dogs, mainly large dogs, so he wasn’t used to dogs of the toy variety.

“She’s a dog.” Mondo said through his teeth, clearly not trying to let his temper get the better of him, even with his passion for dogs. 

“It isn’t staying here.” he crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the dog.

“Father, please,” Kiyotaka began. “We have enough space, and Cupcake is trained very well.”

“I don’t care, I’m not having a rodent in the house.” luckily rather than fight, Takaaki left, too tired from a long day at work to argue further.

“He isn’t... really gonna make us get rid of Cupcake, right?” Mondo asked, scooping up said dog in his arms once she trotted back to Mondo for a cuddle.

“No, he’ll adjust.” he responded, giving her head an affectionate little pat. Though... his father could be stubborn. But surely he could handle one little dog? He didn’t want to have to force his boyfriend to give up the dog or to have them not live together.

“He better, I sure as hell ain’t giving her up.” Mondo announced, protectedly holding Cupcake closer to him.

Kiyotaka held back a frustrated sigh, knowing his boyfriend was just as stubborn as his father... there was no good end to this.

....

A week later and Kiyotaka was thankful nothing happened beside the occasional passive aggressive remark about the dog from his father, everything remained uneventful. Or so at least he thought...

As soon as Kiyotaka entered the house he felt his heart sank. Everyday as soon as he came home Cupcake would come racing up to him and bark, then shortly fallowed by his father scolding her for barking. But this time... nothing.

“Mondo?” he called, hoping he was gone on a walk with Cupcake. 

“Yeah?” Mondo called back from another room. 

Oh no.... 

“Where’s Cupcake?” he asked, a sense of dread lingering in his stomach. 

“Oh, you’re never guess what your dad did-“

“He took her, didn’t he?” Kiyotaka interrupted and let out a sad sigh. He already missed Cupcake snuggling up with him and Mondo in bed. “I’m surprised you’re taking this so well.” he would had expected Mondo to be shouting or at least have a hole or two punched into the wall. 

“I mean, yeah it’s a bit lonely without her... but-“

“I’m so sorry Mondo, I should had negotiated with my father harder.” he apologized, Mondo already lost Chuck, losing Cupcake was another terrible experience for his boyfriend. “I promise I will talk to my father about this! Perhaps we can find a way to compromise? Did my father say where he took her? Maybe I could go over before it’s too late?!”

“He took her down to the police station.”

Kiyotaka paused and stared at Mondo. “What do you mean he took Cupcake to the police station?!” he gawked at his boyfriend. A dog like Cupcake had no place at his father’s line of work. “It’s his day off!”

“Said something about wanting to show her to everyone there.” he shrugged, leaving Kiyotaka to just stare at him. 

“Mondo, what exactly happened?”

“Long story short, I come home and I see the two of them on the couch.” he began.”He has her all snuggled up on his lap, baby talking her.”

“A-Are you sure?” Kiyotaka couldn’t picture it no matter how hard he tried. It wasn’t that his father wasn’t affectionate, he just tended to be so sparingly for those who were important to him. Himself and his mother before she passed away for example. 

“Unless your dad calls things cutie pie regularly, then yeah. I’m sure.” Mondo let out an amused chuckle. “Believe me, I was just as shocked.” he said, “Next thing I knew he got up with Cupcake under his arm and asked if he could show her to his buddies at work.” he grinned and leaned on a hand. “I think it’s safe to say we don’t have to worry about Takaaki and Cupcake anymore.”

....

“Who’s a good girl? You are, yes you are!” his father cooed, on the couch with Cupcake on his lap, giving the dog an affectionate rub on her head. “You sure are!” he gushed a final time before planting a kiss on her small head. 

If Kiyotaka wasn’t standing there, watching his father baby talk and cuddle a chihuahua, he wouldn’t had believed it. He couldn’t help but stare with his mouth open. Who was this man and what did he do to his father?!

“And to think you wouldn’t even let her on the couch when we first moved in.” Mondo commented with a smug grin.

“She isn’t on the couch, she’s on me.” he pointed out, giving Cupcake’s head a pat before he got up with her tucked under his arm. “Therefore no rules are broken.”

“Riiiight.” Mondo shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You didn’t buy that argument when I used it.”

“Another word from you and I’ll increase rent.” he warned and returned his attention back to Cupcake. “Now let’s go on a little walkie, shall we Cupcake?”

She gave a happy little bark in response and her little tail wagged excitedly at the mention of a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning : Animal abuse/neglect.

“Mondo, please tell me why you insisted on going out in my father’s car at this hour?” Kiyotaka asked, he suspected that Mondo wanted some kind of last minute late night date. But they had been driving for quite some time and his boyfriend had yet to stop anywhere or tell them exactly what they were doing.

“Yeah, just give me some time.” Mondo shrugged off his questions yet again. 

“Can we at least get something to eat or-“

“Here, hold this.” 

Mondo thrusted a box at him and continued to drive. Kiyotaka let out an annoyed huff and looked at the box Mondo had given him. Snack cakes weren’t ideal, but he was too hungry to be picky... but that would be if these were cakes to begin with. His mouth formed a frown as he was face to face with a box of dog treats. Did Mondo honestly think that his financial situation left him desperate enough to eat food intended for animals? 

“Mondo, this is ridiculous.” he stated. “Do you really think my standards are that low?”

“It ain’t for you.” Mondo clarified.

“Then What are you doing wi-“

“Here we are.” he finally announced pulling up to some factory.

What could Mondo possibly be thinking, dragging him to off in the middle of a night to a place like this? He needed answers.

“Mondo, I demand an explanation.” Kiyotaka spoke as Mondo parked the car. “We are using my father’s vehicle, it’s the dead of night, you haven’t told me anything since you asked me to come.” he listed off. “I cannot be left in the dark any longer!”

“I know, I know...” Mondo sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt before opening the car door. “You still got the dog treats?”

“Yes.” Kiyotaka nodded, holding up the box.

“Good, now just fallow me.” he said, throwing a duffle bag over his shoulder.

They exited the car, using the flashlight his father always kept in the glove department to find their way in the dark. It didn’t take long until they reached a chain link fence. From there Mondo clicked his tongue, and sure enough the sound of something trotting up could be heard.

Kiyotaka’s jaw instantly dropped. On the other side of the fence was a dog, a breed he recognized as a German Shepard. It’s tail excitedly wagged as it’s big eyes locked onto the two before it let out an excited bark. Though it wasn’t just the dog alone that left his mouth agape, but the state it was in. While it was true Kiyotaka never owned a dog until Mondo moved in with Cupcake, he was absolutely sure they weren’t suppose to look so thin, especially with a big dog breed like this one.

Mondo reached into the box of dog treats and grabbed a few before he made his way up to the fence.

“Hey girl, you hungry?” Mondo asked, pressing a treat through the holes of the fence. Immediately the dog quickly gobbled it up and made quick work of a second and third treat.

Ah, this made sense. His boyfriend adored dogs, so he came here to feed this one who was clearly neglected. How noble of him! Such a good deed, going out of his way to ensure a dog got fed. A smile touched his face as he reached into the box and got a treat to join Mondo in feeding the dog.

“So this is why you dragged me here.” Kiyotaka spoke, watching the dog eagerly eat the fourth treat.

“Yeah, ain’t it shitty?” the hand he wasn’t using to feed her curled into a fist. “This place isn’t even abandoned, she’s a guard dog.” Mondo gritted his teeth. “And they don’t fucking feed her or give her water!” 

“Well, this is an obvious case of neglect!” Kiyotaka stated. “Perhaps if we were to take photographic evidence we could...” he stopped and noticed Mondo going through the duffle bag he brought along. “What are you doing?”

“This.” he announced and pulled out a pair of bolt cutters from the bag.

“What on earth are you planning to do?!” Kiyotaka gasped in horror.

“Get her out of there, obviously.” Mondo responded. 

“You brought me here to help you steal a dog?!” he gawked at him in shock.

“Not steal, rescue.” he ‘corrected’. “And relax, this factory is old as fuck. Security cameras are all jacked up.”

“It’s illegal!”

“So is abusing a sweetheart like her!”

“Couldn’t we just alert the authorities? This is a blatant case of animal abuse, I can’t see why they wouldn’t take action.” he pointed out. “My father is in law enforcement.”

“Taka, you really think that’s gonna work?” Mondo huffed. “Bringing attention to these cases are like pulling teeth. Plus even if it did work, there’s no guarantee she would get adopted if she went to a shelter. You know how it is there when it comes to adoption, everyone only wants puppies.”

That was unfortunately true... Puppies were always the first to go. But what was Mondo going to do with this dog? They didn’t have enough room for a big dog like this one, no matter how cute and friendly she was.

“As right as you are... what are you going to do with her?” he questioned.

“Takemichi knows this older couple, they’re visiting their kids and grandkids.” he began. “They live on this big ass farm and said they would love to take her in.”

A big farm with lots of room... that sounded nice. This dog deserved that kind of life. 

And so, Kiyotaka watched as Mondo used the bolt cutters to snip off enough of the fence to create a hole. And sure enough the dog immediately raced towards Mondo, jumping up and licking his face.

“Yeah, that’s better, isn’t it?” he cooed, giving her an affectionate rub behind her ears. “Come on, let’s get you to your new home.” Mondo mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time! So as I said in the last chapter, my grandparents love dogs and most (if not all) of them were rescues. My grandfather used to work at this place and they had a guard dog who was a complete sweetheart, though like in the story she was badly neglected. So my grandpa goes there in the dead of night in his pickup truck, with a big pair of bolt cutters, cuts through the fence, straight up steals the dog and takes her home as the new family pet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a chihuahua named Dash, he is my baby boy. Me and my mom had to move in with my grandparents at one point while my mother saved up money for a new house, I believe I was attending elementary school at the time. Now, my grandfather is far from a dog hater, he loves dogs, both my grandparents do and every dog they owned was a rescue. But my grandfather only ever had big dogs like German shepherds, so his reaction to seeing Dash was the same as Takaaki’s, called him a rat, saying he wasn’t going to stay here, etc. Of course this made both me and my mom nervous since we adore Dash, but I went to school and my mother worked. So Dash stayed home with my grandparents a lot, mainly with my grandfather since my grandmother has quite the social life. 
> 
> So my grandmother picks me up from school and explains what took place, my grandfather became completely smitten with Dash, cuddled with him on the couch and took him to work to show his friends (he sorts recycling for a friend of his) and the rest was history.


End file.
